1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bidet sprayer units and more particularly pertains to a new hand held bidet and organizing storage cabinet assembly for providing discreet concealment of a hand held bidet and washroom supplied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bidet sprayer units is known in the prior art. More specifically, bidet sprayer units heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,058; U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,585; U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,028; U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,961; U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,055; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,872.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hand held bidet and organizing storage cabinet assembly. The inventive device includes a housing comprising an open front face. The housing is adapted for coupling to a support structure proximate a toilet. A substantially horizontal shelf extends longitudinally through an interior space of the housing. A nozzle comprises a handle whereby the nozzle is holdable in a hand of a user. A flexible water conduit comprises a distal end coupled to the nozzle for delivering water for dispersal through the nozzle. The nozzle is positionable for use as a bidet when the user is seated on the toilet. A tray is coupled to an interior bottom face of the housing. The tray is slidable to extend outwardly through the open front face of the housing to define an extended position. The tray is positionable fully within an interior space of the housing to define a storage position. A front cover is for selectively covering the open front face of the housing when the tray is in the storage position. The front cover comprises a handle positioned proximate a distal end of the front cover opposite a first end of the front cover. The handle is for facilitating movement of the front cover between an open position and a closed position.
In these respects, the hand held bidet and organizing storage cabinet assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing discreet concealment of a hand held bidet and washroom supplied.